Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Majora vs. Vaati Both are villains that are only in a few games, and their boss battles both have three parts to them. Ray Talk 2 me 23:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I've got a feeling that this has been done before. Regardless, I don't think it's that interesting or original, without it being "bad." --AuronKaizer ''' 23:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Groan. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : : - There are only 2 connections... and neither are actually about the character... - McGillivray227 : : Just unorginal.-- C2' / 01:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : :theres quite a few more connections out there that could be said but in general i like it Oni Link 16:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Its sort of bland... but it's not that bad, actually. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : I don't really think this is a good matchup, personally. Portal-Kombat : : I don't see enough connections, but I like it. The Midna (talk) 00:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : They are similar. A little TOO similar. Nintendo does reuse a lot of boss ideas. [[User:Sandflyer83|SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 03:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Flying Pot vs. Flying Tile Battle between seemingly inanimate objects with kinetic force. Best I got this week.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, obvious connections, but something is holding me back. - McGillivray227 : : Sorry, but they're pretty much the same thing. Diachronos (talk) 20:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : What Diachronos said. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Eh, it's not bad but it's not perfect either. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Too similar. Not enough difference to distinguish between the two enough to make a decision, I should think. Decent idea though. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually, I wonder who would win. It seems to be pretty even. Portal-Kombat : : Not that great, but it isn't horrible. Ray Talk 2 me 00:19, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Sounds fun, but they are very similar to each other. The Midna (talk) 00:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Usually, similarities are good, but these are essentially the same thing. It is somewhat interesting, however. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Aeralfos vs. Bird Knight Both are upgraded versiopns of regular enemies (Lizafols and Iron Knuckles) that weild a sword shield and can fly (or at lest jump very high). Both are also classed by the game to be strong enemies (Aerfols arent that great but they do appear late in the game and only at the very end of the Cave of Ordeals) Oni Link : : It works, and I sorta like it. - McGillivray227 : : Well, I think Aeralfos will win, but this isn't a bad fight. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : I'm with Joe on this one. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Blah. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : This is a good connection. I think it might be one-sided, but it is good nonetheless. Portal-Kombat : : First of all, why did you put bird knight instead of its name, Fokka? It is just okay, otherwise... Ray Talk 2 me 00:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :: : I'm going at a guess here, but he probably didn't want to use the Japanese name and North America never got a name, but they are apparently "frequently called Bird Knights", according to the article... - McGillivray227 : : I don't think that Bird Knights are very known but the connections are quite good! The Midna (talk) 00:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : :I used Birdknight because maybe four people would instantly know what a Fokka is without checking the article Oni Link 16:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Gomess vs. Stalfos Reaper Gomess and the Stalfos Reaper are both scythe-wielding, supernatural minibosses associated with bats. They both wear cloaks and use dark magic against Link. Link must use magic projectiles to defeat them. They use scattering magic attacks; Gomess using Bad Bats and Stalfos Reaper using a scattering magic blast. Both are also fought after obtaining the dungeon item. Sir Real : : I really like this one Oni Link 21:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Not bad. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : Go, Gomess! Diachronos (talk) 22:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Sound off, 1, 2. Sound off, support! Heh... I have no humor... Either way, its legit. - McGillivray227 : : OH MY GOD! I had no idea it would get this many supports this fast. I thought it wouldn't be popular at all. I'm pleasantly surprised :-D [[User:Sir Real|''Sir'' Real]] : : Gimme. Good stuff. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Totally unoriginal but still good. I likes it. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Gomess, one of the greatest mini-bosses in the series, based on sheer "awesome factor." Portal-Kombat : : I think there's probably a better match for Gomess--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 23:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : It's kind of similar to a fight we've had within the past few months, but I still like it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : It is actually quite fantastic! Ray Talk 2 me 00:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Great connections and it sounds like a fun fight! The Midna (talk) 00:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Ship (boss) vs Demon Train Alright, i lied. If this one sucks, im not doing it again. O.K., Both are the transportation devices used by the main boss. both are destroyed by your veichle and cannon. Both contain zelda's body, posessed or outcold. and both final fights in the games are fought by the wrecking of these two. Comments Oh well, I guess I can't win 'em all. But I may end up breaking Star's record of most neutrals.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 13:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :NOES. Quick, people! Change them neutrals! *hugs record protectivley* --Stars talk FUN! 16:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC)